


In the Borderlands of Life and Death

by sardonicsmiley



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: F/F, Kink, Smut, wet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-06-02
Updated: 2008-06-02
Packaged: 2021-01-04 05:16:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21192179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sardonicsmiley/pseuds/sardonicsmiley
Summary: Caprica gasps against her mouth, and D'Anna breathes out, feeling naked in a way that has nothing to do with clothes, "Please."





	In the Borderlands of Life and Death

**Author's Note:**

> You know what major fail is? Writing a fic and only remembering after you're done that, hey, that first 'a' _is_ supposed to be capitalized in one of your main character's names. Oh, yeah. That was very nice. So. Takes place sometime close to the end of the first half of season three. For the obvious reasons.

The first thing D'Anna hears, when she comes gasping and desperate for breath into the world, is remarkably similar in tone to the songs of the angels that had filled her mind for that one crystalline moment before she was shoved back into this fleshly construct. An angel says, beautiful voice worried and close, "It's alright now, you're alright now. What happened?" 

D'Anna feels too big for her physical form, trying to make her arms and legs work in ways that they cannot, feeling her heart pounding in her chest, her mind racing as she tries to hold on to what she saw in the space beyond. She flails her arms out, yearning for the freedom she had touched ever so briefly, and strong fingers thread between hers, a warm, familiar hand wipes at her forehead. 

D'Anna blinks up into the face of an angel, alabaster skin, red lips, blue eyes, lit from behind by unearthly light. D'Anna gasps, thrashing in the pool she has been reborn in, reaching up with one shaky, newly animated arm to curl her fingers against the angel's cheek. D'Anna's voice is a rasp, shaky, "I know you."

The angel smiles, though it does not look happy, not with how bright her eyes are when she says, "Of course you do. Can you tell me what happened? Was it some kind of accident?" 

D'Anna frowns, her mind slipping slowly back, the truth almost falling off of her lips before she remembers. This woman kneeling over her is no angel, and D'Anna shakes her head, trying to dislodge the thought that had seemed to ring so true just a moment ago. Caprica continues, smoothing her hand back over D'Anna's slick hair, holding her hand carefully, "I worried when I found your body. One of the Centurions was dragging it away."

There's just a hint of disgust under the worry in Caprica's voice. Mostly there is just concern, so much of it that it's nearly overwhelming. D'Anna leans her head back against the other woman's hand, tingling, all of her defenses blown wide open by the beauty and horror she has just seen. D'Anna threads her sticky fingers back into Caprica's hair, pulling with muscles that feel weak as a new born colt's legs. 

Caprica's expression softens, and she leans down willingly, closing her mouth over D'Anna's, breathing air into D'Anna's lungs, anchoring her to this existence with her touch. Caprica's mouth is warm and generous, her tongue familiar to D'Anna's mind but not to this body, which sings and exalts in the slow stroke of it into her mouth. 

D'Anna makes a soft sound, her fingers tangling briefly with the dangling earring hanging from Caprica's ear, her grip on the other woman desperate. Caprica murmurs against her lips, voice soft, and so, so familiar, "Sh, it's alright. I've got you now. I love you." 

D'Anna laughs with joy, unbridled and thick, because she has touched love, and it is a wonderful and terrible thing. She mumbles, her eyes open wide, still feeling half-blinded by what she has seen, "God is love," feeling the slick slide of her lips against Caprica's and shivering.

"Yes, He is, and He loves you as well," Caprica sounds so sure, her voice steady and even. Caprica is strong, sliding one of her arms into the tub, her bracelets pressing cool against D'Anna's shoulders when she draws D'Anna out of the tub. 

The air is cold and harsh, causing shivers to spread across D'Anna's body. Her legs are weak and clumsy, muscles that have been perfectly cultivated but have never bore weight before not equipped to deal with supporting her. Caprica holds her, sinking to the floor with her, curling around her, letting D'Anna press her face against the curve of the other woman's neck. 

The floor is hard, the metal unforgiving against D'Anna's skin. She wraps her arms around Caprica's neck, ruining the clothes the other woman is wearing, pressing kisses to the place where the other woman's pulse pounds under her skin. 

Caprica smoothes a hand down D'Anna's back, over the curve of her hip. D'Anna shivers again at the touch, the shock of pleasure it sends through her sensitized skin, tingling like she has never been touched before. It is Caprica that gentled her into this world, and now her touch stirs a maelstrom of emotions in D'Anna's chest, memories tumbling over each other, all overlade with lust and desire. Caprica says, voice still so careful, "Do you want to talk about it?" 

D'Anna shakes her head, shifting awkwardly on the floor, her skin sliding slick across the metal. Caprica's expression is worried, her mouth tense, and D'Anna kisses her desperately, pushing herself against the other woman's warmth, such a welcome alternative to the icy chill of the rest of the world. 

Caprica gasps against her mouth, and D'Anna breathes out, feeling naked in a way that has nothing to do with clothes, "Please." 

There is barely a pause between her asking and Caprica giving, the other woman's mouth moving hungrily against her own, the woman's hand curving around D'Anna's thigh. Caprica's nails press against the brand new skin on the back of D'Anna's thigh, and D'Anna gasps, tilting her head back, feeling Caprica's lips on her throat. 

Caprica licks at the liquid covering D'Anna's skin, her tongue warm and soft, leaving D'Anna's skin bared completely to the open air. Her other hand is smoothing down the back of D'Anna's hair, nails dragging lightly down the line of D'Anna's spine, before she flares her fingers across D'Anna's shoulders. 

When Caprica pushes, D'Anna allows herself to be laid back, to be spread across the cold floor. Caprica crouches over her, one hand cupping the back of D'Anna's head, kissing her again. Caprica's eyes are closed, her expression tight with emotion. D'Anna brings her hands up, cupping the other woman's face, leaving behind wet smears that catch and fracture the light, that shine like diamonds against Caprica's skin.

Caprica makes a soft sound, her eyes fluttering open, blue and bright. D'Anna smiles shakily against the other woman's lips, sliding her finger between their mouths, pressing the pad of it against Caprica's full lower lip. The other woman licks across D'Anna's fingertip, before slowly sucking the entire finger into her mouth, winding her tongue around it. D'Anna gasps, body warming, head twisting back and to the side.

When Caprica slides her mouth off D'Anna's finger, D'Anna moans at the loss. She can feel the other woman's smile, when Caprica ducks her head to lick a stripe up D'Anna's neck, removing the evidence of re-birth with her mouth, leaving behind only new, tingling, skin. 

Caprica finds D'Anna's pulse point with her teeth, laving over the skin with her tongue, lips still pressing a smile against D'Anna's skin. D'Anna groans, running her hands back through Caprica's soft hair over and over, dropping touches on the woman's forehead and cheeks, neck and shoulders, brushes of her fingertips just to reassure herself that the other woman is real. 

Caprica sucks a series of kisses out to the curve of D'Anna's shoulder, running her fingers down the line of D'Anna's arm, the touch never more than feather light. D'Anna shivers, pulling one knee up absently, shivering at the reminder that she's naked, open and bare to the chilled air. Caprica sooths, "Sh," across D'Anna's skin, briefly circling D'Anna's wrist with her long fingers, dragging the pad of her thumb back up the inside of D'Anna's wrist.

Caprica kisses back along the jut of D'Anna's collarbone, tongue curling up against it, leaving D'Anna breathing rough and unsteady in the wake of her mouth. The woman drags her thumb all the way up D'Anna's arm, all along the soft inner skin. 

When Caprica licks up the front of D'Anna's throat, D'Anna finds herself forgetting the cold floor against her back. Everything but the warmth of the other woman's touch shifts out of focus. Caprica's mouth tastes of salt and sugar, the life giving liquid from the tank coating her lips as it coats D'Anna's skin, and D'Anna kisses until she can't taste it anymore, until there is only the taste of the other woman's mouth.

Then Caprica is shifting down against, kissing across D'Anna's other shoulder, her hand coming up to trail absent fingertips over D'Anna's lips, to follow the path her mouth has left. D'Anna shivers, eyes falling shut to allow herself to drown in the sensation of touch, to feel the brush of the other woman's fingertips across her collarbone, dancing over the top of her shoulder. 

Caprica shifts down further, and D'Anna gasps at the first brush of Caprica's warm mouth, high on the slope of her breast. D'Anna's hands ball up automatically in the other woman's hair, tangling amongst the curls, holding onto her, urging her own. 

But Caprica will not be rushed. Her touch is slow and thorough, tasting every inch of D'Anna's breast, running the tip of one finger up the slope of D'Anna's other breast, the touch feather light across D'Anna's tight nipple. D'Anna cries out, arching her back, trying to press up into the ghost touch, looking for solidity. 

Caprica grins, the curve of her lips against D'Anna's tingling skin makes D'Anna gasp all over again. The woman lifts her head, breath puffing warm and moist against D'Anna's nipple, before she moves to the side, licking up over the other, neglected breast, ignoring the tight, aching need that is building in D'Anna each second. 

Caprica cups D'Anna's breast with her hand, licked and kissing across it until D'Anna is sure that she's going to scream. She hitches her knee up higher, gasping at the contrast of the heat inside her with the cool air. She feels that there is a fire building low in her belly, and wonders how it is that the air around them does not warm from it. 

D'Anna finally manages to get her throat to work, though her voice is hoarse and thick, "I—" 

Caprica hums, lifting her mouth and finally, blessedly, circling her tongue around D'Anna's nipple. D'Anna feels any further words die off in her throat, transfigured into a ragged moan, the warmth between her legs spreading up through her stomach, the slow ache that had been building sharpening into something needier. 

The time that Caprica spends over her breasts, shifting from one to the other with no discernable pattern, slips and slides like quicksilver up and down D'Anna's spine. She is breathing fast and shallow, her fingers tangled in Caprica's hair, feeling a flush rising all across her skin. When Caprica blows across the aching tip of one nipple, D'Anna gasps, voice cracking, breaking. 

Caprica shifts down against slowly, almost reluctantly. The first brush of her mouth across D'Anna's ribs has D'Anna whimpering. The gentleness of the gesture sends another spear of warmth through her, the edge of ticklishness makes her squirm.

Caprica does not abandon D'Anna's breasts, her hand sliding back and forth between them, tugging on D'Anna's hardened nipples, tracing light, crooked paths with the soft pads of her fingers. It adds fuel to the fire under D'Anna's skin, which she fears will soon be roaring out of control.

The tip of Caprica's tongue slides down D'Anna's stomach, a point of heat and pressure. The tease of it, the promise of more, has D'Anna bowing her back, has her pushing her heels against the floor, trying to push herself up since Caprica insists on moving downward so slowly. Caprica pinches one of her nipples in retaliation and D'Anna moans, aching constantly now.

Caprica circles D'Anna's belly button with her tongue before kissing down the soft swell of D'Anna's stomach. D'Anna cries out, voice trembling, when the other woman kisses over the swell of her hip, down her thigh. Her skin is jumping, muscles bunching beneath the surface, and Caprica continues on as though it is of no consequence, her mouth following a path downward.

When Caprica pulls D'Anna's leg up, pressing kisses against the inside of her knee, D'Anna shudders, feeling spread open, safe with the other woman now kneeling between her spread thighs. Caprica kisses back up D'Anna's thigh, higher and higher, and D'Anna catches herself holding her breath. 

For a half second, Caprica breathes, hot and sweet, against the aching center of D'Anna, before she is shifting to the side, kissing D'Anna's other thigh instead. D'Anna tosses her head from side to side, her hands slipping from Caprica's hair, no longer able to reach, clawing at the hard floor instead. 

Caprica pulls D'Anna's other leg up, spreading her open, baring her, leaving her no place to hide even if she wishes to. D'Anna is panting, shifting her hips restlessly, aching and throbbing, her pulse racing. 

Caprica kisses her way back down D'Anna's thigh with excruciating slowness, nipping at the tingling skin along the way, teasing with her tongue and lips. By the time she has covered D'Anna's skin to her satisfaction, D'Anna is trembling, sure that she will die all over again if Caprica continues to tease.

It is for the best, then, that Caprica places one last kiss to the juncture of D'Anna's thigh and hip, before shifting and resettling herself. Caprica slides a hand across D'Anna's stomach, soothing, steadying, and then she is licking across D'Anna's sex. 

D'Anna feels her spine arch, feels the ache of it down to her toes and up to the roots of her hair. Caprica licks, her tongue hot and clever, tracing patterns across D'Anna's clit, closing her lips and sucking, not a lot of pressure, just enough to tighten the ache into a need so desperate it is very close to pain. 

D'Anna shudders, sure that she will come now, from just the touch of Caprica's mouth on her, but Caprica is already moving. Caprica slides her mouth lower, one of her hands sliding around, long fingers sliding across D'Anna, one moving inside her just for a moment, then opening her. D'Anna makes an inarticulate sound, feeling Caprica's tongue moving inside her, clever and wicked. 

When D'Anna tries to rock into the pressure, Caprica hums, the sound arching across D'Anna's nerves. D'Anna feels her arms jerk, digging her nails into her palms, more broken sounds forced from her throat. Caprica twists and thrusts with her tongue, moments passing that D'Anna cannot track in the haze of need and desire. 

Caprica shifts again, a timeless moment later. Her fingers remain, sliding slowly in and out of D'Anna, her mouth moving up over D'Anna's clit again, tongue flicking against it, finally giving D'Anna the pressure that she has needed for so long. 

D'Anna arches her spine, seeing light behind her eyes, smelling incense, feeling the press of divinity all against her skin. She comes, eyes open and staring at nothing, Caprica's fingers and mouth gentling her through it, bringing her slowly into this body. 

D'Anna shudders, not just from the aftershocks.

* * *


End file.
